1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that wirelessly supplies power, a method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-275266, a conventional power supply system includes a power supply apparatus having a primary coil that can output power wirelessly without using any connector and an electronic apparatus having a secondary coil that can wirelessly receive the power supplied from the power supply apparatus.
In the above-described conventional power supply system, the electronic apparatus can charge a battery while the power is supplied from the power supply apparatus via the secondary coil.
The conventional power supply apparatus supplies power to the electronic apparatus via the primary coil. The electronic apparatus receives the power supplied from the power supply apparatus via the secondary coil.
However, if a foreign object (e.g., a metal device) exists between the primary coil and the secondary coil, the power supply apparatus cannot supply power appropriately to the electronic apparatus due to influence of the foreign object.
To eliminate the above-described problem, when the power supply apparatus supplies power to an electronic apparatus, the power supply apparatus is required to determine whether a foreign object exists in the vicinity of the primary coil and control the power supplied to the electronic apparatus based on whether the foreign object exists.